I Wanna Be With You (Part Two)
by Haruka7WindGoddess
Summary: Sequel to "Kari - A Parody of "Lucky"! Davis decides to try and win Kari's heart now that Takeru is gone. What will happen? Read and you'll find out! Plus, two songs in one story! R/R!


****

I Wanna Be With You

The Sequel to "Kari: A Parody of "Lucky"

Story Two of the **"Hope and Light Saga"**

__

By Sailor IzzyMew COL

****

Disclaimer: The two songs in this story ("I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore and a song by BSB), the Digimon characters, and anything else (What's that supposed to mean?!) doesn't belong to me. Thanks.

****

Last Time: Kari sees visions of her late soulmate, Takeru, and about his final moments with her by his side. Then one night, his angel appears before her, and it comforts her during her time of sorrow. But will she ever love again?

Kari woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better after her encounter with Hope's angel (Read part one first!). She wished he stayed for a longer time. She could remember everything: the blond boy, the silver-white wings, the angelic uniform, and his charming smile to his true love. She touched her lips softly and closed her eyes as a flashback of their romantic kiss flashed in her mind.

"Takeru," Kari murmured in the soft blowing breeze, "I miss you. Come back to me. Forever." Her eyes remained closed as their memories flipped through her head. Suddenly, a feminine voice crashed through her daydream.

"Hikari! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled to her daughter.

"Coming!"" Kari said, in surprise. Quickly, she dashed out of her room and ran straight through the door of the building.

She left home just in time to get to class, but she didn't notice a short-haired boy was running, headed straight at her! Hikari looked up just in time to see the long-legged teen run into her chest. They both screamed as they fell to the ground.

Kari moaned in slight pain as her vision began to focus. 

"Takeru . . ?" she looked up at the face above her. Then she saw who it was as the person she clashed into soon flashed inside her mind.

"Davis?" Kari said surprisingly, recognizing the red-haired soccer player. "Are you okay?" She hoped he didn't

"Yeah, sure." He replied back not knowing who was speaking to him. He looked up and saw Kari's radiant face and gasped, "Kari! I'm sorry for bumping you." He bowed in forgiveness to get her response.

"You're forgiven, Davis," she said as he helped pick up some of her fallen books. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Hikari-kun, . I mean, Kari." Davis sweatdropped as he corrected himself, hoping she didn't hear that.

"What did you say?" Kari said, slightly blushing pink, "Did you just call me "Hikari-kun"?"

"Uh, no, Kari," Davis said, sweating and blushing like crazy. "I'm not your boyfriend!" _I wish I were though, _he thought to himself.

Kari sighed as she thought, _Does Davis have a crush on me? I swear I heard him call me "Hikari-kun". I'm sure I did . . . _

After a while, Davis began to leave. "See ya later, Kari." Then when she wasn't looking and was walking off, he blew a kiss at her. "Hikari-kun," he whispered in the soft breeze. "When will you love me as much as I love you?"

~ ~ ~

That night, Kari was leaning her head against the windowsill inside her room. She looked out and watched the glittering stars and the bright light from the moon above. She sighed deeply, thinking about her encounter with Davis.

__

Does he have a crush on me? Kari thought. _Poor Davis._ She looked up from her thought. "Maybe I just need someone on Earth to love me. Just like Takeru before he . . ." 

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the accident and Takeru's last words: _I'll be all right, Hikari. I love you forever . . . ._

"I love you too." Her voice began to sound soft and gentle as she turned on her CD boombox. She pressed some buttons to land on a specific song on the CD.

She didn't notice that Davis was outside, hiding behind a tree with a boombox in his hand. He was nervous about this idea he thought of to win Kari's heart forever. As soon as he began walking to Kari's window, he heard the intro to a love song. He ran back to the tree to notice that it was coming from the building. Then, at the end of the introduction of the song, a beautiful girl's voice was heard singing, and it wasn't the voice on the CD. 

__

I try but I can't seem to get myself

To think of anything but you

Your breath on my face

Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth

I taste the truth

We know what I came here for

So I won't ask for more

I wanna be with you

If only for a night

To be the one whose in your arms

Who holds you tight

I wanna be with you

There's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way

I wanna be with you

Davis looked up to see Kari singing in the wind. Davis blushed as he thought, _She's singing to me! I knew she loved me!_ Then he blushed a bit darker as he heard the melody she was singing._ Wow, she can sing very well too!_

So I'll hold you tonight

Like I would if you were mine

To hold forever more

And I'll saver each touch that I wanted

So much to feel before (CD: To feel before)

How beautiful it is

Just to be like this

I wanna be with you

If only for a night

To be the one whose in your arms

Who holds you tight

I wanna be with you

There's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way

I wanna be with you

Now Davis was blushing in a very dark pink. _Wow,_ he thought. _I can't believe she's admitting her love to me! Wait until she sees what I have for her! Her heart will be mine tonight and forever!_

Oh baby

I can't fight this feeling anymore

It drives me crazy when I try to

So call my name

Take my hand

Make my wish

Baby, your command?

Yeah

I wanna be with you

There's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way

(I wanna be)I wanna be with you(I wanna be with you)

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you(Yeah)

(I wanna be with you) I wanna be

I wanna be with you

(I wanna be)

(I wanna be)

(I wanna be with you) Yeah

(I wanna be with you)

I wanna be, I wanna be baby

I wanna be

(I wanna be with you)

I wanna be with you, yeah

I wanna be with you

I wanna be with you

Davis saw Kari blow a kiss into the sky at the end of the song. Davis was so excited. _Now to steal her heart for good!_ Davis thought with eagerness. _She's all mine!_

Kari was feeling a bit better now, but what she didn't know was that someone was after her heart. She was about to turn around to go to sleep, until she heard the intro to a song. 

Oh no, Kari thought. Someone heard me sing! Then she covered her eyes in embarrassment. Then a very familiar masculine voice began to sing.

__

I'll be the one . . . 

Kari peered out of her window and saw a red-haired teen with a blue boombox, playing a song to Kari. 

_Oh my god! It's Davis?! _Kari began to freak out. _I knew Dai-chan was in love with me! He must have thought that the song I sang was for him! _Kari shook her head. _Poor Daisuke-kun, . . .oops, I mean Davis. Hee hee . . . _She began to blush as the song began with Davis singing (And he was pretty good too!).

__

I guess you were lost when I met you

Still there were tears in your eyes

So out of trust and I knew

No more than mysteries and lies

There you were, wild and free

Reachin' out like you needed me

A helping hand to make it right

I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one

Who will make all your sorrows undone

I'll be the light

When you feel like there's nowhere to run

I'll be the one . . . 

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright

'Cause my faith is gone

And I want to take you from darkness to light

There you were, wild and free

Reachin' out like you needed me

A helping hand to make it right

I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one

Who will make all your sorrows undone

I'll be the light

When you feel like there's nowhere to run

I'll be the one . . . 

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright

You need me like I need you

We can share our dreams comin' true

I can show you what true love means

Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

To make it alright

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

I'll be the one

Who will make all your sorrows undone

I'll be the light

When you feel like there's nowhere to run

I'll be the one . . . 

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

To make it alright

I'll be the one

I'll be the light

Where you can run

To make it alright

I'll be the one

To hold you

And make sure that you'll be alright

I'll be the one

Davis also blew a kiss, but to Kari instead of the sky. Kari touched her pink blushed cheek and sighed romantically. She clapped in amazement of what she had just witnessed. 

Gatomon had just woke up because of Davis singing outside the window. She scampered over to the window and began to talk to her partner.

"Kari-chan," Gatomon asked. "Do you really like Davis?"

"Well, Gatomon, I like him as a friend, but he has gotten the wrong signal!" Kari whispered into her catlike ear. "I bet he thought the song I was singing to Takeru-kun was for him!"

"Be careful, Kari." Gatomon warned. "I sense something will happen if you fall for Davis. He is probably trying to make you forget about Takeru so that your heart will go for him and him alone! You have been warned!"

Kari giggled. "I think that you've watched too many scary horror movies with weird phrases in it!" 

Kari stared back out the window at Davis, who was talking to himself again. He was looking all love struck, hoping that Kari would respond to his song.

_Will she give me her heart?_ Davis thought. _Now that Takeru is out of her life, Kari will be mine! _Davis awaited her response.

"Davis!" Kari said out the window. "I loved the song! Thank you!" Then she did something she thought she would never do to anyone else: She blew a sparkling kiss to **Davis**.

~ ~ ~

At the same time, high in the silvery cloud sky, a young man with short blond hair saw Kari's sparkled kiss to Davis. He knew that it contained Kari's heart, that was soon approaching Davis and his blushing cheeks. A yellow radiance encircled him as he fell to Earth with his silver and golden wings beginning to evaporate. The falling boy landed on top of Davis without warning.

"Ouchie!" Davis cried in pain. "Watch where you fall, blondie . . " He caught a glimpse of the boy's face. "Huh? Takeru?! You're alive?!"

Kari spied her destined love partner and shouted, "Takeru-kun? Is it really you?" She crossed her fingers, hoping it was truly him.

"Hikari-kun," His calm voice spoke to her. "It's really me!"

Kari was so happy that she ran down the stairways to reach her soulmate. She arrived and hugged him with open arms. Kari had tears of joy in her eyes as Takeru returned the friendly hug. 

"Oh, Takeru," Kari said to him. "You don't know how much I missed you."

Davis interupped the reunion of lovers, "Hello, _Hikari-kun_, but you belong to me now! I'm your lover, your destiny, and you know it too!"

Takeru turned to Davis and replied, "She's not your destiny! We have been destined together for many years. You can't win her heart that easily!"

"Oh yeah?"

The two teens thought for a second until Davis said his stupid idea that he had already used. "We both sing a love song to Kari. _She_ will decide who wins her heart forever and all eternity. Deal?" He held out his hand to the teen angel boy.

"Deal." Takeru said as he returned the handshake.

Kari had just realized the truth after hearing the conversation. _I understand this situation now! Davis was trying to win my heart by song so that I'll be his one and only love and no one elses. Now my Takeru-kun is back to life and in a contest with Davis to see who keeps my heart, but _I_ have to decide the winner. What will I do?_

****

To Be Continued!

__

Sailor Kari will be continued after this saga is finished (January)! Expect Part Three: T.K. Versus Davis! and Part Four: Kari's Decision! (Those are just rough draft titles! Not the final ones!) Just keep reading and reviewing and more stories will come (And more songfics too!)! 

Also, I will be writing a Pokemon/ CardCaptor Sakura crossover and a Pokemon story as well. I also will have some original stories up around too. Just for your fanfiction info! See ya next time!

~ Sailor IzzyMew COL

Okay!

Story's over!

Just review below and Arigatou, for your reading support! Ja ne!


End file.
